Seven Chaotic Wars
by RainwaterRevolution
Summary: A new law has forced Sonic & his friends into hiding. Meanwhile, Eggman plans to strike when Sonic’s executed. So Rouge steals the Master Emerald to stop Eggman, seeing she’s immune to the law. Full summary inside. No couples used for now. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: A New Law

**A/N: I don't own the Sonic series!**

Here's the full summary.

A new law has forced Sonic & his friends into hiding. Meanwhile, Eggman plans to strike when Sonic's executed. So Rouge steals the Master Emerald to stop Eggman, seeing she's immune to the law. Along with her, Shadow's immune as well, along with some others. What will happen as this deadly chaos unfolds?

There are no couples in this...For now...

-

_**-Chapter 1: A New Law-**_

Sonic, at a slower speed than usual, was racing through Station Square. He saw a crowd of people watching TV out of a store's window. He made a U-Turn, and stopped when he reached the store. He then squeezed through the crowd to see what they were watching. "..This new law will take effect tomorrow morning." the president said on the screen.

"Damn it." Sonic thought, "I've missed most of this."

"All people like Sonic will be executed for breaking this new law. That is all." The screen then showed another news story. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Sonic thought, "THOSE ASSHOLES! IF I KNEW WHAT THE FUCK THAT LAW WAS, I'M GONNA-!" Sonic stopped his thought when he was picked up by the tail. "Hey! What the-?!" Sonic said, turning around to see who had a hold of him. There stood a tall man, who looked so pale, he looked like he had never taken a breath of air. "I don't like you." He said as Sonic continued squirming in his grip. Before Sonic knew it, he was tossed about 5 feet away from the store. After getting up, and cursing under his breath, he started running again. This time at full speed.

-

The door of an apartment complex opened. A pink hedgehog was tossed out. She landed on the cold concrete ground, but didn't stop. She slid on the ground, and it cut her face, as several glass shards were on the ground. "And don't even come back to get your belongings!" the manager said, as she shut the door behind her. Amy got up, and touched her face. She looked at her hand afterwards. It was just a drop, but there was blood on her hand. She balled her gloved hand into a fist. "You're gonna fucking get it now!" Amy said. She reached out from behind her and pulled out a yellow and red mallet. Just then, a orangish-yellow kitsune landed in front of her. "AMY!" he yelled, "STOP!" As soon as she recognized the fox, she put her hammer away. They both looked to the left and gasped. A mob was coming at them. Amy looked at the kit. "MILES!" she shouted. Tails looked at her. "GET US OUTTA HERE!" Tails nodded and started twirling his twin tails. As soon as they were twirling quick enough, Tails began moving gradually upwards. Tails grabbed Amy's hand and started flying away as fast as he could. After a few minutes, they made it to Mystic Ruins safely.

-

_There ya go. I hope you all will enjoy this! _

_.:Crystaline:._


	2. Chapter 2: Broadcast

**A/N: I don't own the Sonic series!**

Here's the next chapter. Who knows? I might add Chapter 3 tonight, as well!

**-**

_**-Chapter 2: Broadcast-**_

Amy was sitting on the boulders by a cave. She sighed with relief. "Thank god we made it outta there!" she said, "I wouldn't have survived!"

"Neither would I." the Prower son said, panting from flying so fast and so far. "I have no idea what went wrong there. Did you miss a payment or something?"

"No. I was up-to-date." After Amy said that, Tails sat up. "Then I wonder what went wrong there..."

"Simple." A voice said from behind them, "The president made a new law against us." the fox and his hedgehog friend turned around. It was Knuckles. He was bruised in several places. "Knuckles!" Tails said, "What happened to you?!"

"I just got tossed out of Station Square."

"For what?" Amy said.

"Because we are now against the law."

"No way!" Tails said. "That is so wrong! Knuckles, what do we do?" Amy said, around the same time as Tails said his statement. "I have no idea." Knuckles said, "If we go on strike, they'll just run a truck over us."

"Keep on truckin'." Tails said, trying to make everyone laugh. Just then, Nack appeared and ran twords then. "H-help me!"

-

_There's the 2nt chapter. Please review! I worked hard on this, even though it's short!_

_.:Crystaline:._


	3. Chapter 3: Helping the Thief

**A/N: I don't own Sonic!**

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but how can you type up a fanfic when your boyfriend has vanished? Oh, how I miss him...But I'll continue to wait for him..

Now, I'd like to thank my one reviewer, **Bunker Buster**! Wait... BUSTER?! Oh, thanks a BUNCH for Reviewing, sweetie, but everyone at SAR misses you, mostly me! There's no way to contact you. I've even tried E-mailing you, but that didn't work. Can you at least go on STN if SAR still won't load for you? Because I miss you. A lot. I've even wished upon a star for your return, and I don't believe in wishes.

Anyway, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

-

_**-Chapter 3: Helping the Thief-**_

"Nack?" Amy said, "What's wrong?"

"I-it's the coppers!" Nack said, shaking, "They wanna kill me!" Nack fell, but he lifted his head up and kept talking. "I need you guys to protect me!"

"Why should we help-?!" Knuckles said, but he was interrupted by Tails. "No, Knuckles. I think we should help him." the fox said.

"What?!" Knuckles said, "He's a dirty-!"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay. Follow us." Knuckles lept into the cave and flew up the wind current. Tails, who was making sure Nack wouldn't run off, and Amy followed. Nack had no choice in the matter.

-

"...Your deal is made. Bring Sonic to us, and we will preform the operation." The communicator played that last message before the screen cut off, and the jet black-furred hedgehog shut the communicator. He began running in the southwestern direction.

-

In Station Square, Sonic was doing the same from G.U.N's robot swarm. "Damn it!" he said, "I'm losing breath!" He began slowing down gradually. As the robot swarm grew closer and closer, Sonic knew his life was coming to an end. But then, a light flashed behind him. He stopped suddenly and turned around. "CREAM?!" He yelled, "AND CHEESE?!" A 13-year-old rabbit turned around. "Oh?" the rabbit said, "Hi, Sonic!"

"What happened to you?! You look...hot!" Sonic said, letting his perverted thoughts take over him. Cream could notice this, because Sonic began drooling. Cheese, who was now a chaos chao, flew up to Sonic and kicked his drool-covered mouth shut. "Hey!" the annoyed hedgehog yelled.

"Let's go!" Cream said as Cheese flew back to her. "Right." Sonic said, agreeing. Cream flew ahead using her ears. Sonic was about to start running again, when something grabbed his wrist and that was keeping him in that very spot.

"**Going somewhere, faker?"**

-

Nice cliff-hanger, huh? Well, I hope I'll update the next chapter soon. I don't even know how long it'll take me myself. Well, BYE!

_.:Crystaline:._


End file.
